Façade
by Miss Twylite Moone
Summary: Edward is facing off with Victoria at the cliff. When he apparently looses, all seems lost. But not all is what it seems… “Damn it,” he growled at Victoria. “This must end now.” Perfect for the “I hate Bella” group.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apparently, I have no choice but to write preface chapters. It's in my nature! Don't judge my stories by the prefaces; they're only there to set the mood. **

**This is a first! Believe me, I checked. I found two one-sided ones but there is no there like this!**

**M for future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Starting point: Eclipse on the cliff, waiting for the fight with the newborns to be over. When Victoria showed up, she was alone. When Edward told Seth to run, Seth didn't come back.**

**

* * *

**

Bella screamed as Edward fell to the ground. She stared, waiting for him to get up.

Victoria also waited, not for Edward to get up, since she knew he wouldn't get up. She was waiting for Bella to try and run.

Bella didn't run. She was frozen in place. She knew if she tried to run, she would fall. And then Victoria would have her for sure.

Victoria, realizing that the girl, her prey, was not going to try and escape, moved slowly forward, preparing to kill, when a huge russet wolf broke through the trees.

Victoria jumped back, assuming the wolf would come after her. Instead, the wolf charged toward Bella. It grabbed her as gently as possible with its teeth and flung her onto its back. Then it sped away from the clearing. After the wolf was gone, the clearing was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Edward stood, rage contorting his features.

"Damn it," he growled at Victoria. "This must end now."

"I know," Victoria whispered as she walked toward him. "I'm tired of this pretense too."

Without a hesitation, Edward swept Victoria into a passionate embrace. When he released her, they were both panting, though neither of them needed the oxygen.

"I _will_ get rid of that little human nuisance for you." Victoria whispered in his ear. "It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me."

"What have I done for you?" Edward asked, confused and honestly curious.

"You got rid of _my_ nuisance for me," she spoke softly. "And… You love me."

"That I do," Edward whispered, pressing his lips to hers once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nother short chapter. Not too intresting but it's getting there. I just really wanted to put _something_ up.**

** I love how popular this story is! most hits on the first day ever for me! Thanks for the reviews!(even if there's only 2 for now) Don't worry. better stuff is coming.**

* * *

Edward had to leave Victoria to assure his family of his survival. He hated to leave her, especially now with the Volturi seeking the creator of the newborns, but what choice did he have?

Before he got close enough to the clearing for his family to notice, he stopped and focused on his decision to enter it. He needed Alice to see that he was alive and alone. After a moment of concentration, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it look more disarrayed than usual. Then he rushed into the clearing with a frantic look on his face. The moment he saw Alice, he rushed to her, false panic in his eyes.

"Alice! Where's Bella?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I don't know!" she answered, genuinely frantic. "I was fighting. I wasn't able to watch her future!"

"Damn it," he muttered, secretly relieved that Alice wasn't able to watch what was going on up on the cliff. Jasper noticed. Before he could explain the relief to him, Alice was talking.

"I _can_ see her now though. She's on the reservation, with the mate of the pack alpha." Jasper nodded to himself at her words. _Of course,_ he thought. _ He would have seen what she saw._

Edward sighed, disappointed, and Jasper scoffed. _I don't trust the wolves either,_ he thought. Edward nodded to show he heard. Silently he cursed himself. He would have to keep better control of his emotions. Jasper, being the least trustworthy therefore the most suspicious, noticed everything.

"We have to go get her," Edward said, feigning desperation. "Those wolves aren't safe."

"We can't leave now, the Volturi are on their way," Carlisle said calmly. "If they find our scent here and we're not around, who knows what they'll assume."

"That's true," Alice said. "We're not exactly on their good side. They're probably looking for any excuse to be rid of us."

The group nodded in agreement and fell silent, waiting. For the Volturi's arrival.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Emily said kindly, trying to get Bella to relax.

"You can't know that," Bella said pessimistically. "You didn't see…" tears filled her eyes as she trailed off.

"Oh, Bella," Emily said as she sat down beside her on the couch and hugged her. "You don't need to worry. Jake and Sam will find him. It's going to be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Bella asked, tears escaping her eyes.

"I know our wolves," Emily said confidently.

_Yes,_ Bella thought, _our wolves._

* * *

_His scent leads south. Hers goes north. _Seth's told the pack. _The directions are almost _exact _opposites._

_Deliberate?_ Sam asked.

_Why would it be? She would have left first, probably thinking he was dead and he would have left to look for Bella?_ It started out as a statement, but they all heard the suspicious edge to Seth's question.

_It seems,_ Jacob thought,_ like it was done to make us suspicious._

_But why?_ Several voices asked in unison.

_Who knows,_ Jacob answered, _but I think it might be best if we kept this to ourselves for now. Don't even let the bloodsucker in on it._

_He's right,_ Sam agreed, _we keep this to ourselves until we can figure it out._ It was a command. None of the wolves could disobey. Even if they wanted to…


	3. Chapter 3Time to earn the rating

A/N: This chapter is short but sweet. Like a little piece of lemon pie. ;-) This story is getting popular. Second most views EVER! (for me....) YAY! *does happy dance*

No need to mention any names(don't have to, read the reviews...) but someone doesn't like Bella's involvement. They said "The werewolves can have Bella". That will happen. Eventually. for now, I'm gonna emotionally torture her. How? You'll see. Why? Because I can.

Nother thing... First lemon, review with honest opinions of it. Even if it's anonymous. I need to know how to improve.

Anyway, enough babble. Let's let the story earn its rating.

* * *

"I need to hunt," Edward told his family after they got rid of the Volturi. "It's been too long. If I don't hunt, I might hurt Bella."

His black eyes were enough to convince his family. They let him go without question.

He traveled randomly, not deciding on anything but still hoping.

The exact moment he entered a clearing, Victoria did too. It was a coincidence, not decided. Alice would not have seen.

Without thinking, Edward rushed toward Victoria and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. When he realized what she was doing, he started to take off her shirt. He was afraid they would be caught, and therefore, impatient. In a rush, he shredded not only her shirt, but every piece of clothing she was wearing.

Edward was instantly hard when he looked at Victoria's naked form. Slowly, never taking his eyes off her body, he took off his clothes. He would have let her tear them off if he didn't have to go back home. He wouldn't want to have to explain to his family why he was coming home naked.

She barley waited for his boxers to fall before attacking him. She crushed her lips to his and their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. He detached himself from her mouth and slowly started placing kisses down her neck and along her chest. When he reached her nipple, he took it into his mouth and began sucking and biting it until it was a hardened nub. Then he turned to the other and did the same. It was driving her crazy and he knew it.

Without warning, she shoved him to the ground with so much force it left an indention. She leaned over him, smiling evilly. Then, in one quick motion, she took hie entire length into her mouth. She moved her head up and down a few times, sucking hard, and he came. She smirked at him, silently gloating her skills.

Edward smirked right back at Victoria. Suddenly, she was on her back, staring up at him. Without warning, he plunged into her. She almost screamed in pleasure, glad to finally have him inside her again. He thrusting roughly, knowing exactly how she liked it. With each thrust, she moaned, causing him to moan as well. Soon, she felt the tightening in her lower stomach.

Victoria screamed his name as she and Edward came together. They rode out the orgasm together, panting hard.

"Oh, god," Victoria whispered. "You're amazing."

"So are you," Edward said, leading over her. "I love you. Only you."

"And I love only you," Victoria responded, kissing him passionately.

Miles away, on the reservation, Bella woke up screaming.


	4. 4 Emotional Torture Begins

**A/N: Nother short chapter.(335 words, not counting the A/N. With A/N it's 505 words.) I'm thinking most chapters for this story are going to be short. Unlike with my other stories, I don't know how this one is going to end. I'm just randomly writing whatever pops into my head.**

**Anyway... Read and review... I'm going to take a leaf out of another author's book(no pun intended) and say that I won't post the next chapter unless I get _AT LEAST 10 _****reviews for this chapter. I KNOW your reading, but not reviewing. You're going to want the next chapter to come(lol) soon, since it will be much longer AND have a lemon scene so... I'll probably have it posted by Sat/Sun, IF I get my reviews... Just so you know, Anonymous reviews ARE allowed, in case you're embarrassed to show that you read the M rated stories.**

**No lemon for this chapter but the emotional torture is going to begin!(Sometimes I REALLY hate Bella....)**

* * *

She had never told anyone. Not her mother or father, not Edward or even Jake. No one knew. There was a good reason she talked in her sleep. In truth, some of her dreams weren't really dreams. The problem was she didn't know which ones were.

When Bella woke up screaming on Emily's couch, she prayed her nightmare was only that.

Emily rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her until she stopped screaming. After a moment, Bella got a hold of herself. A moment later, Sam and Jake entered the house.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked worriedly. He pulled her out of Emily's grasp and set her on his lap.

"Nothing," she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Just… just a nightmare." She mumbled into his chest. After a moment, her breathing calmed and she spoke again. "Jake!" she said, suddenly worried. "Where's Edward?"

"He's… fine," Jake answered. Bella didn't miss the way his lips twitched when he answered. She brushed it off as his jealousy.

"Can you take me to him?" She asked desperately.

"The lee… uh, the leader said he was out hunting right now," Sam said.

"Then take me to his house to wait for him!" Bella begged. "I'm supposed to be there anyway!"

"Bella, you can't-"

"If you won't take me then I'll go myself!" Bella shouted, cutting Jake off. She stood, pulling herself out of Jake's grip. Jake quickly grabbed her around the waist, refusing to let her go.

"Let go of me!" Bella shouted at Jake.

"No." he said firmly. "Bella, the red head hasn't been killed yet. We can't let you off out land until we make sure she's far enough away or dead. I'm sorry." When Bella heard his apology, she felt like he was apologizing for more than just the fact that he couldn't let her leave. She didn't ask what else it could be. She thought of her 'dream' and realized that she didn't want to know what else there might be.

* * *

**Remember to review or else... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write. I've had some severe writers block for the past month or so... I know i said i was going to wait for 10 reviews but Lexi1901's review was so great I'm counting it as 3! Any way..**

**There's a poll on my profile for this story. Check it out or your opinion won't be counted. So now I'm going to shut up and let you read. Enjoy. (and review!)**

* * *

She didn't remember much of her human life, except those very last human years, and even those might have only been echoes of _his_ memories, shadows of what he had told her. Even the beginning of that first night was lost; she didn't remember what she had been doing. But she knew what he had been doing. She knew his version of their story by heart.

Shortly after sunset, Edward left his home in Ontario to go for a walk. He was brooding over the unfairness of life (or rather, non-life, as he had now); angry that his only companion in this living hell had been taken from him by a ridiculous woman who was foolish enough to jump off a cliff. He wandered aimlessly, trying to block the random thoughts of strangers from intruding in his mind. Even though he was trying his best, he could still hear the "louder" thoughts. Suddenly, a particularly loud thought entered his mind. It was a thought that came from the mind of a criminal, a rapist, a killer. It made him sick and angry. He stood for a moment, debating what he should do. If he did nothing, the woman the man was following would die. If he killed the man, the he would be a killer. After a moment's thought, knew what he was going to do.

He found the direction the thoughts were coming from and followed them. As he gained on the man to whom the deplorable thoughts belonged, he began to plan how he would kill him. He couldn't do it were they were, since someone would hear the shouting. And the man would shout. He would die slowly and painfully, just as his victims had. Even now, he was thinking of his most recent victim, comparing her to the woman ahead of him now. Edward noticed that the man seemed to target only red-heads.

When the man followed the woman down and alley, Edward climbed onto a nearby roof so he could follow better. He watched as the woman went through a door halfway down the alley. Edward poised himself, ready to strike, when he heard the young woman's thoughts for the first time.

Edward was shocked by the thoughts running through the woman's mind. The images he saw were twisted, but, strangely, not sickening as the very similar ones coming from the man. As the woman waited for her prey, she pictured what would be left when she had finished, and, as he saw what she saw, Edward couldn't help but anticipate the outcome of her plans.

Coming to a quick decision, he jumped to a roof across the alley. He moved so quickly, the man below didn't notice him. He watched as the man checked to see that no one was watching him, and then he went through the door.

Edward watched through the minds of both predator and prey as the woman overpowered the man and began her game. He watched as the man came apart, piece by piece, listened as he screamed, begging for mercy, and he smiled as he heard the woman ask why she should give the man mercy, when he didn't give any to his victims. Then, though it seemed only minutes had passed, the sun was rising and the game was over.

After a moment of total silence, Edward climbed off the roof and positioned himself in plain view of the door. Then he waited, unmoving. Half the day passed. It wasn't until early afternoon that the woman emerged from the room. The moment she stepped out, she saw Edward.

Their eyes locked for just a second, but that was all that was needed. They both knew.

Without a hesitation, she held the door wide, inviting him in. he entered quickly and turned to watch her as she bolted the door behind them.

Almost before she turned, he was on her. They kissed with a frenzied passion neither of them ever experienced before. Tongues danced and hands wandered, and eventually, their clothes came off.

For a moment, Edward only stared, taking in the sight of her milky white skin, examining every part of her body. Then he was back on her, his mouth on her breast, licking, nipping, sucking, while his hand caressed the other and she moaned in pleasure.

Once both nipples were hardened nubs, he slid down to his knees and smiled at her mischievously for a moment. Then, his mouth was back on her. Though he was inexperienced, he was still good. She moaned again, wrapping one leg over his shoulder and pushing herself harder into him. Finally, with a particularly loud moan, she came. Edward moaned at the taste of her. He licked her clean, and when he finished, their eyes met again and they knew what to do next.

Slowly, but without hesitation, she walked over to a metal table sitting just behind a curtain and lay down. Edward recognized the table as the one where she worked. The thought of what she had done on it made him even harder than he was. In an instant, he was on top of her, kissing her in a fierce, almost dangerous way that excited her more than anything had before. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his length pressing against her entrance. Edward knew she was ready. As slowly as he could, he entered her. He felt something inside her break, but it wasn't until he smelled the blood that he realized that she had no more experience the he did. He pushed further until he was completely in. He groaned at the feeling of the tight warmth of her body. He waited a moment to for her to adjust, his head resting on her chest. Then he looked to see if she was ready.

The look on her face surprised him. It wasn't like it was a moment ago. There was an intense longing in her eyes, her lips slightly parted, intense but also relaxed, almost happy. There was a look of wonder on his own face. He leaned in and kissed her gently, all the fierceness of the previous kiss gone. There was something more happening between them. He couldn't explain it but he didn't care. He liked it. She gasped as he began to move slowly. For a few minutes he simply thrust gently, listening to her soft moans, watching her expression. When she thrust back at him, he knew she wanted more. He sped up. They moved against each other, kissing, touching, thrusting, the silence only broken by their moans of pleasure. Then, quite suddenly, they both came.

Afterward they lay wrapped in each other's arms, occasionally kissing. They both knew that what happened was more than just sex, they just weren't sure what. After a while, when she began to fall asleep, he finally spoke.

"Edward," he said with a small smile.

"They call me Vicky," she said before kissing him passionately.

* * *

They spent the next four years together, hunting down the twisted monsters that preyed on the innocents. As time passed, they began to grow apart, until he finally left. She never truly understood why. Even now, his explanation left her wondering what was going through his head. She wondered if he had know what was going to happen to her, since it was only a little more than a month later that she was turned. That was the one thing she knew she would never be able to remember.

As she lay beside him in the clearing, she wondered whose venom had turned her. The moment she thought this, Edward stood and quickly began to dress.

"I have to go," he said. Without any further explanation, he ran off leaving Victoria behind to wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't written in a long time. Serious writers block. Lack of reviews was derpressing. Heres the next chapter [**about effing time!**]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The boy stepped out of the out of the terminal and looked around. The airport wasn't very crowded. Most people preferred not to take the red-eye if they could help it.

He walked thought the airport, past the carousel, ignoring it completely (he only ever carried a backpack small enough to carry on), and headed toward the service desk. After observing the girl there for a moment, he decided he would be Irish. It was the easiest thing for him, since he'd spent the past ten years in Ireland.

Slowly, he approached the desk, waiting for the girl to notice him. When, after a few minutes of waiting, the girl didn't look up, he cleared his throat and, without pausing to gauge her reaction, he asked "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know the best route to the town of Forks from here, would you?"

* * *

Alice was sitting on the staircase, waiting for Edward to return when the vision hit.

She saw a young man, in his early twenties maybe. Despite her vampire vision, the darkness and rain made it difficult to see what color his hair and eyes might have been. His hair was about shoulder length when wet. His clothes were drenched in blood. There was no blood on his mouth and he didn't appear to be injured, so she couldn't tell if he were human or vampire.

There was a look of profound horror on his face. He was looking at something she couldn't see. Something that terrified him.

Almost as soon as it came the vision was gone. It wasn't powerful but it would happen soon. A few more decisions had to be made.

Alice didn't know what it signified, but she was suddenly very worried about the security of her family.

* * *

Edward stopped a mile from the house when he shared Alice's vision and her thoughts regarding it.

He couldn't figure out why, but the boy in the vision disturbed him more than the vision itself. He vaguely recalled something regarding South America and a young man whose name he couldn't recall. He knew the name was a reference to a jungle cat of some sort, but he didn't know which. He couldn't even remember what he had looked like but did it really matter? This had been ages ago, shortly after he left Victoria. The man he'd met in the jungle would be an old man or dead by now. He couldn't have anything to do with the kid in the vision, could he?

After a few minutes thinking all this through, Edward decided that there couldn't possibly be any connection. Being near Victoria must have brought the memories out. The timing between them and Alice's vision were purely coincidence.

Still, there was something bothering him. Edward ignored it and quickly ran the final mile to the house.

* * *

After a quick discussion, it was decided that it would be best for Bella to stay the night at Emily's. Later the next day, they would meet Alice at the half-way point and she would take Bella home. After a bit of fuss, Bella agreed on the condition that Edward was there with Alice. Jacob said he would try to get the vampires to agree. Then he left Bella alone with Emily.

After a long silence, Emily decided to try and cheer Bella up.

"Want to see something interesting?" she asked trying to be up-beat.

"Sure," Bella answered, not really caring one way or the other. Emily quickly got out a piece of paper, a marker and a quarter. Bella watched, slightly more interested, as Emily wrote the entire alphabet in a circle on the paper in clear, quarter sized letters.

"Okay, now watch," Emily said when she finished. "Oh mighty eagle," she said with a giggle and a wink as she held the quarter above her head. "Tell me, how begins the name of my true love?" she lowered the coin onto the paper and spun it. Bella watched as it traveled once around the edge of the ring of letters before landing eagle side up, directly on top of the S.

"There it is, S for Sam," she said with a smile. "Just like every time before."

"Every time?" Bella asked, truly curious.

"Yep, every time. It's always the same every time for anyone who tries it. Well, almost."

"What do you mean, almost?"

"Well, when we were kids, Leah and I used to do it all the time. Even back then, it would _always_ land on S for me. Leah always got M. Seth tried it a few times, and it always landed on T. Then, after the Cullens moved here, just before the whole werewolf thing began, we were goofing around with it and, as usual, it landed on S for me. But when Leah tried it, it landed right between the M and the N. We thought it was just a one time mistake, but she tried it again and landed in the same spot, right between the letters. I don't know why, but we were both worried about it. We made Seth come over and do it."

"What happened when Seth did it?" Bella asked, moving to sit on the floor beside Emily.

"It circled around the T three times, then the C twice. Then it landed flat in the middle of the paper. Leah and I both freaked, but Seth laughed and said it was just a game. Seth didn't take it seriously so we decided not to either."

"Well… are you sure it's just a game?"

"Not really, not any more," Emily said with a worried look. "I'd forgotten most of this until just now."

After a moment of tense silence, Bella spoke, "Let me try."

"Okay," Emily said handing her the quarter. "You really don't have to say anything to make it work."

Bella nodded then, hesitantly spun the coin. She kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't open them until she heard Emily gasp. The quarter sat, eagle side up, barely covering the E.

Bella was already reaching for the coin when Emily told her to try it again. This time she kept her eyes open as the coin circled the paper. She bit her lip as she watched it fall in the space between the letters, close to the E.

"One more try," Bella mumbled as she spun the quarter. It seemed to spin for an eternity before landing. This time there was no mistaking it. The letter it landed on was definitely _not_ an E.

* * *

The sun was on the verge of rising when he checked in at the Dew Drop Inn Motel. After asking that the housekeeping be canceled for that day, he went to his room and locked the door behind him. Without bothering to change, he laid on the bed, exhausted from his three hour run form Seattle. He was asleep within minutes.

As he slept, he dreamed. It was the same dream he'd been having for months, the dream that had lead him to Forks. This time it was different. It was clearer, stronger. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, he knew that _she_ was near.


End file.
